Grim's Emotions
by K.M.coyote.78
Summary: The skills needed to be able to succeed at my job seem pretty simple and to the point. When the time comes for the next person in line I have to be there to cut the string.


KMiller Emo 3

The skills needed to be able to succeed at my job seem pretty simple and to the point. When the time comes for the next person in line I have to be there to cut the string. Most of the time I see my assigned target surrounded by their loved ones as they say their goodbyes. But, there are those rare cases when I am the only one to account for to witness the last breath taken.

Even for having such a grim job title I have been able to travel the world. Most of my customers are located in hospital or in nursing homes. These years I am able to take my time it seems, at least compared to some of the years where I am drawn to one location for months at a time. Especially during the years 1933 through 1945. I spent a lot of my time in Germany then. My presence seemed more welcome backed then too. It was as if the people I was there to take care of were begging me to come sooner so that they did not have to suffer anymore. Those times were ill-favored.

This job is definitely a lonely one. You cannot see me. Nobody can, at least until it is there time. It is then in the moment I am seen, even if it is just for a few seconds. This is a one-man show, and always has been. I sometimes want to kick myself for looking forward to those moments of when I can be seen, seems like such a selfish desire. A desire where I want your sister, brother, wife, husband, son or daughter to reach their last days just so that they can see me right before I end them.

The past assignment lists have been relatively lax. Not saying that I have gotten any time off, because that will never happen. It just seems like fewer people are needing my assistance lately. Within the past week I have had just a hand full of assignments a day. All of them have not been able to see me. For some, they were in a coma and it was actually the family that called upon me as they signed the necessary sheets for the machines to be turned off as they kept my target breathing. Or they have just slipped into my arms in their sleep. Those are the most peaceful jobs but then again, it creates that desire in my chest. I want to be seen.

I just got my last assignment for the day. This one has a unique location. I am to meet a young female in a dark alley on 6th street in a small town called Dupree. That's not too far from where I am actually. As I near my target I am confused. She is not alone but the second person has yet to arrive. Her screams are so loud I am shocked that she is not drawing any attention to herself. This sure is a treat for me to witness the start of a life.

As it neared three hours of me hiding behind a dumpster, I realized that she was almost finished with her task. I could also feel the pull to walk towards her. As I got nearer it became clear that this girl could not be older than twenty. As I took my last step towards her, she met my gaze. I knew she could see me. Her brown eyes held my grey ones for a solid minute before I felt her slip into my arms. That was the longest anyone has gotten to see me!

I was shaken out of my thought process by a loud wailing at my feet. It was the baby. A baby boy. It then dawned on me. This young mother did not get to see her baby. I stole that moment from her. I have stolen a lot of little moments in my long life, but this is a new one. This is a new feeling for me.

The baby cannot see me. I can tell that he is very strong and healthy. Before I had a chance to figure out how to get him some help an older man with a cane came down the alley. It looked like he had just woken up. He took the scene in that was before him. Of course, he couldn't see me. With deep sorrow in his eyes, he bent down and picked up the baby. He placed the small boy in his jacket to try and warm him up.

I could not watch what happened after that. I have never been so selfish before. I got to witness a life come into this world seconds before I had to take one. But to take that girls life before she was given the chance to see her baby? Getting to be seen is not worth this pain.


End file.
